zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus (other lizard) was a large theropod dinosaur that lived 155 to 145 million years ago, in the late Jurassic period. The first remains that can definitely be ascribed to this genus were described in 1877 by Othniel Charles Marsh. Many fossils have been discovered, including the famous "Big Al". Zoo Tycoon 1 In Dinosaur Digs it is mainly a beige colour but has maroon stripes running down its back and face. Allosaurus (like most other dinosaurs) has the ability to trample foilage into rubble. It is slightly weaker than larger carnivores such as Spinosaurus ''and/or ''Tyrannosaurus but is much more powerful than most herbivores. Exhibit The Allosaurus lives in the rainforest and requires large amounts of water. To contain it, electric fencing is required. It is extremely hard to place in a mixed exhibit, as it devours all of the game's herbivores Zoo Tycoon 2 The Allosaurus did not appear in any of the official expansion packs, instead being replaced by Carnotaurus. However, there is a well known downloadable Allosaurus that is available for download at ZTV. It was made by Zooasaurus. He based it on the Allosaurus from the BBC series "Walking With Dinosaurs". It lives in Boreal Forest and is larger than all the Extinct Animal Dinosaurs including the T-rex. You can also find it at Zoo Tycoon Extiction (you need an account to download). Description Allosaurus (AL-oh-sore-us) was a large carnivorous dinosaur with a length of up to 12 meters (39 feet). It was the most common large predator in North America, 140 million years ago, in the Jurassic period.Allosaurus is the official state fossil of Utah, in the United States.Allosaurus is a classic big theropod: a big skull on a short neck, a long tail, and reduced forelimbs. Its most distinctive feature is a pair of blunt horns just above and in front of the eyes. Although short in comparison to the hindlimbs, the forelimbs are massive and bear large, eagle-like claws. The skull shows evidence of being composed of separate modules, which could be moved in relation to one another, allowing large pieces of meat to be swallowed. The skeleton of Allosaurus and of all theropods shows birdlike features like fragile, hollow bones. Allosaurus is the most common theropod in the huge section of dinosaur-bearing rock in the American Southwest known as the Morrison Formation. Remains have been recovered in Montana, Wyoming, South Dakota, Colorado, Oklahoma, New Mexico, and Utah in the United States; and in Portugal. Curiously, Allosaurus shared the Jurassic landscape with several other theropods, including Ceratosaurus and the massive Torvosaurus. A famous fossil bed can be found in the Cleveland Lloyd Quarry in Utah. This fossil bed contains over 10,000 bones, mostly of Allosaurus, with other dinosaurs like Stegosaurus and Ceratosaurus thrown in. It is still a mystery how the remnants of so many animals can be found in one place: normally the ratio of fossils of carnivorous animals over fossils of plant eaters is very small. Findings like these can be explained by pack hunting, although this is difficult to prove.One of the more significant finds was the 1991 discovery of "Big Al" (MOR 593), a 95% complete, partially articulated, juvenile specimen that measured 8 meters (26 feet) in length. Nineteen bones were broken or showed signs of infection, which probably contributed to Big Al's death. It was featured in the BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs series in the "Ballad of Big Al". The fossils were excavated near Shell, Wyoming by the Museum of the Rockies and the University of Wyoming Geological Museum.Allosaurus's closest relative is probably the Lower Cretaceous Acrocanthosaurus. Category:User Made animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Extinct animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Predators Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:carnivores 2